wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вариан Ринн
103 MP) | aggro = | relatives = Тиффин (жена), Андуин (сын), Ллейн (отец), Тарья (мать) Адамант (дедушка), Вариа (бабушка) | mentors = Теренас Менетил, Андуин Лотар |companions = Бролл Медвежья Шкура, Валира Сангвинар, Болвар Фордрагон }} :"Преступления Орды тяжелы, Вол'джин. Но некоторые из вас восстали против тирании. Поэтому, я хочу положить конец вражде. Но знай же. Если Орда предаст идеалы чести как Гаррош... Мы сметем вас." Вариан Ринн, также известный как Ло'гош "Призрачный волк".http://www.comicvine.com/logosh/29-14648/ Являлся королём Штормграда и главой военного совета в Альянсе. Сын покойного короля Ллейна Ринна.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/chapter4.html Вариан погиб в битве на Расколотых островах. В жизни Вариана было много трагедий и конфликтов. Его отец был убит Гароной Полуорчихой. Жена, Тиффин, погибла во время бунта. А через некоторое время короля Вариана похищает Братство Справедливости и чёрный дракон Ониксия, скрывавшаяся в облике Леди Катраны Престор. Вскоре, потерявший память, Ринн попадает в рабство к ордынскому тренеру гладиаторов в Калимдоре. На арене Вариан зарабатывает прозвище "Ло'Гош", или "призрачный волк". С помощью своих товарищей, он вспомнил кто он такой и смог победить Ониксию. Под его смелым руководством, люди Штормграда привели Альянс к победе против Короля-лича в Нордсколе, и теперь стремятся укрепить свои стратегические позиции против своего многолетнего противника, Орды.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij62XehIhh0 Известный своим упорством и железной волей, король Вариан Ринн стремился к защите интересов Альянса. Он воспитывал своего сына, Андуина, как будущего короля.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/race/human После того как мир погрузился в хаос великого Катаклизма, он принял на себя военное руководство Альянса, и поклялся создать новую судьбу Азероту.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/1055008#blog Биография Первая Война Вариан Ринн - сын короля Ллейна Ринна, родился в Королевстве Штормград и провёл юность в радости и процветании. Но всё изменилось, когда орки явились из-за Тёмного Портала и попытались уничтожить его родину, развязав первую войну между его любимым Королевством Штормградом и Ордой. Андуин Лотар, Защитник Штормграда, собрал своих соотечественников и войска и предпринял отчаянную попытку остановить наступление Орды и защитить от орков короля Ллейна, Вариана и Штормград. Хотя Лотар и добился некоторого успеха в сдерживании натиска Орды, его усилия пошли прахом, когда Гарона Полуорчанка, прежде ставшая союзницей Штормграда, предала короля Ллейна по приказу Совета Теней и вырезала его сердце, принеся его Гул'дану. Вариан мог лишь беспомощно глядеть на то, как убивают его отца и как Орда проносится по его королевству, сжигая дома и вырезая всех, кто осмелится встать у них на пути. Гибель отца очень сильно повлияла на него. Его ближайший друг, Артас Менетил, вспоминал, что впервые он увидел Вариана измотанным и оборванным, и говорил, что он «потерял всё, что можно, кроме собственной жизни». Исход в Лордерон Андуин Лотар, убеждённый в том, что отбить Штормград невозможно, собрал Вариана и всех, кто остался в городе, и повёл их в бегство. Едва успев погрузиться на корабли и отплыть, они отправились на Север, пока Лотар собирался с мыслями на борту корабля. Посоветовавшись с Варианом и магом Кирин Тора, Кадгаром, они решили, что дабы сохранить человечество от истребления ордынцами, им нужно будет предупредить короля Теренаса, правителя Лордерона, об опасности, что уже маячила на горизонте. После высадки в порту Южнобережья, Лотар собрал Принца Вариана, Кадгара и нескольких рыцарей и отправился в Лордерон. По прибытии юного Вариана поприветствовал король Теренас, что относился к Вариану как к равному, несмотря на его малый возраст. Король Теренас сразу же дал ему обещание поддерживать его, пока его родина не будет возвращена, и пригласил его оставаться в Лордероне столько, сколько он пожелает. Хотя поначалу пребывание в королевстве, которого он никогда прежде не видел, вызывало у Вариана некоторую застенчивость, он быстро преодолел свою скромность и нашёл замечательного нового друга – сына короля Теренаса, Артаса Менетила, который был младше его лишь на несколько лет. Вскоре после начала пребывания Вариана в Лордероне, король Теренас основал Альянс Лордерона. Под командованием Андуина Лотара, его верховного главнокомандующего, этот Альянс наконец сумел положить конец владычеству Орды в ходе Второй Войны. Тем не менее, победа досталась очень дорогой ценой, ибо Андуин Лотар был убит незадолго до конца войны, так и не дожив до освобождения его родного Штормграда. Начало правления Когда Штормград был освобожден и мало-помалу начинал перестраиваться (благодаря Королю Теренасу, который призвал Альянс помочь денежными средствами на восстановление города), Вариан, будучи уже взрослым, был официально коронован и стал королём Штормграда. Сам Король Теренас был очень доволен Варианом, выросшим умным и благородным королём, чувствуя за него отцовскую гордость и, искренне привязавшись к Вариану за долгие годы, считал его своим вторым сыном. Гильдия Каменщиков под предводительством Эдвина ван Клифа, пришла, чтобы предложить помощь в восстановлении Штормграда, надеясь построить себе лучшее будущее и ожидая, что вскоре после завершения работ будут купаться в золоте. Как раз в эти времена, когда вновь установилось спокойствие, Вариан женился на Тиффин и зачал сына, Андуина, названного в честь Лотара. Тем не менее, вскоре Альянс стал разваливаться, и его покинуло эльфийское королевство Кель'Талас, а также человеческие королевства Стромгард и Гилнеас. Несмотря на это, король Вариан поклялся, что не оставит короля Теренаса и Альянс, как они не оставили его в трудные времена. Именно тогда Каменщики, перестроившие Штормград, запросили оплаты за их службу Королю Вариану и Дому Дворян. Тем не менее, коррумпированный Дом Дворян под влиянием Катраны Престор, отказал гильдии в достойной оплате их работы. Король Вариан не смог найти решения, ибо дворянство имело слишком большую политическую силу и раз за разом переигрывало его. Хотя Каменщикам и выдали вознаграждение за их труды, они получили лишь часть того, что заработали, и потому Эдвин ван Клиф и каменщики учинили беспорядки на улицах Штормграда, требуя справедливого вознаграждения. Восстание было опасным и хаотичным, и в беспорядке молодая супруга Вариана была жестоко убита. Эдвин ван Клиф и каменщики бежали из Штормграда, пока Вариан оплакивал гибель Тиффин. Он впал в ужасную депрессию, но со временем вернул свою целеустремлённость и поклялся создать для себя, своего сына и народа Штормграда новое, лучшее будущее. Похищение Когда отголоски Третьей Войны затихли, Вариан отправился в Терамор, чтобы поговорить с Джайной Праудмур об отношениях Альянса и Орды. По дороге, он был похищен Братством Справедливости, которым о его дипломатической поездке сообщил шпион, по слухам, живший в самом королевстве. Ходили слухи, что его отправили на остров Алькац и держали там в плену. Эти слухи были правдивы. Вскоре после похищения короля, Болвар Фордрагон был провозглашён лордом-регентом Штормграда и поклялся отыскать и спасти Вариана любой ценой. Леди Престор также стала королевской советницей и убедила Верховного Лорда Болвара короновать десятилетнего сына короля Вариана, Андуина Ринна, королём Штормграда, хотя настоящая власть должна была остаться в руках Фордрагона, пока не вернётся Вариан или не достигнет возраста восшествия на престол Андуин. Гладиатор Вариан каким-то образом сумел бежать из заточения и покинуть остров, хотя его порыв к свободе не оказался абсолютно успешным. Едва не утонув и страдая от потери памяти, он был выброшен на берег Дуротара, где и был обнаружен караваном орков, ведомым тренером гладиаторов Рехгаром Ярость Земли. После того, как он успешно поразил гигантского кроколиска одной лишь палкой, он был пленён поражённым шаманом, обращён в рабство и сделан гладиатором. Не ведая, кем на самом деле был этот человек, Ярость Земли дал своему новому рабу шутливое прозвище «Наживка на кроколиска» и бросил его в клетку с двумя другими рабами-гладиаторами: Броллом Медвежий Плащ и Валирой Сангвинар. Той ночью, дабы помочь ему вспомнить прошлое, Бролл погрузил Вариана в транс, и тот узрел себя ребёнком посреди горящего города. Прибыв в Оргриммар, Рехгар отправил троицу в тайную оружейную Багрового Кольца в Зале Легенд, где, обнаружив подозрительно знакомый латный пояс с львиной головой, Вариан увидел ещё одно воспоминание: лысого, бородатого человека, стоявшего на палубе корабля во время шторма. На нём был этот пояс, и он звал Вариана «парень». В конце концов все трое прибыли в Забытый Город в Фераласе, где проходили гладиаторские бои. Они вышли победителями из кровавой битвы. Поражённая тем, как виртуозно Вариан обращался с оружием, толпа нарекла его орочьим прозвищем «Ло'Гош», что значит «Призрачный Волк». После битвы Рехгар взял Ло'Гоша и Бролла в тауренский город Громовой Утёс на ритуал очищения в Заводях Видений. В водах заводей Ло'Гош узрел ещё одно видение: белокурую женщину, по-видимому, его жену, державшую младенца и говорившую Вариану, что его народ и его сын нуждаются в нём. К сожалению, его видение было прервано пещерным элементалем, которого он затем сразил. Тем не менее, узнав больше о своём прошлом, он решил бежать от Рехгара, как только представится случай. В благодарность за победу над пещерным элементалем, Бролла и Ло'Гоша пригласили в шатёр Хамуула Рунного Тотема, старейшины-друида. Он рассказал Вариану легенду о настоящем Ло'Гоше – большом белом волке, известном за его ярость в битве, которому во время первого вторжения Легиона в Азерот было уже десять тысяч лет. Согласно архидруиду, легенда о волке передавалась по всему Азероту троллям, гоблинам и дворфам, и у них у всех были свои версии этой истории. В каждой история, несгибаемая воля Ло'Гоша и его неодолимая ярость помогали ему прорваться сквозь границы посмертия, дабы помочь своему народу. Затем Хамуул дал Ло'Гошу перо, которое Бролл тут же определил как перо гиппогрифа. Ночной Эльф использовал его, чтобы призвать из Острокогтя из Ясеневого Леса, и немедленно вырвался на свободу вместе с Ло'Гошем. Бролл и Ло'Гош в конце концов достигли Кенарийского Анклава в Дарнасе, и были призваны отобедать с Тирандой Шелест Ветра. Тиранда отправила их обоих в Терамор, где Джайна Праудмур смогла бы помочь вернуть Ло'Гошу память. Когда они прибыли в Терамор, Джайна поклялась Ло'Гошу раскрыть окружавшую его тайну и позвала на помощь свою управляющую двором Эгвинн. Прорвавшись сквозь окружавшую воспоминания Ло'Гоша тёмную ауру, видения открыли огонь, путешествие, рождение сына, гибель жены – и новую тьму. Несмотря на то, что Джайна и Эгвинн натолкнулись на невидимую стену, не позволившую им проникнуть глубже в его память, они смогли подтвердить, что она направлялся в Терамор, и что он на самом деле был Варианом Ринном, потерянным королём Штормграда. Поскольку Вариан явно пал жертвой тёмной магии, Джайна приготовила один из её собственных кораблей, чтобы отвести Вариана в Штормград, где, как она надеялась, он сумеет отыскать своих врагов. Узнав, что супруга его мертва, Вариан пожелал вернуться в Штормград и вновь увидеться с сыном, хотя Эгвинн и посоветовала ему быть осторожным, поскольку любые поспешные действия могли быть опасны для Андуина. На причале Бролл и Вариан вновь встретили Валиру и приготовились отправиться в Штормград. Откровения Пока Вариан, Бролл и Валира плыли на «Волнорезе» - личном судне Джайны Праудмур – Вариан размышлял над откровениями, о которых поведала ему Джайна. Хотя он и оказался одним из правителей Альянса, он не был уверен, хотел бы он и в самом деле продолжать быть Варианом Ринном - будь у него выбор, он бы остался Ло'Гошем, простым гладиатором. Голову Вариана начали наполнять сомнения, а корабль приближался к гавани Менетилов. Во время нападения наг в море, Вариан вновь сумел взглянуть в свою потерянную память – вспомнив, как дефиасы похитили его, когда он путешествовал с посольством в Терамор, наг, которые напали на него на острове Альказ за выкуп, похороны его любимой супруги Тиффин и день собственной коронации. Почти вся память Вариана вернулась, кроме некоторых важных частей, связанных с его похищением. Ликующие толпы подданных Штормграда вышли на улицы, устроив грандиозную церемонию встречи возвратившегося домой короля. Тем не менее, вернувшийся Вариан был невежественным, ветреным и явно был неравнодушен к Катране Престор. Народу Штормграда сказали лишь, что дефиасы отпустили короля за выкуп, для оплаты которого был введён новый, непосильный налог. По возвращении, тем не менее, Вариана, казалось, заботило лишь то, как бы потратить побольше народных денег, тогда как государственные дела оставались в стороне. Андуин Ринн очень переживал из-за того, как изменился его отец. Примерно в это же время в гавани Менетилов появились Ло'Гош, Бролл и Валира. Там эта группа по чистой случайности встретилась с пьяницей, который бежал, осознав, что Вариан всё ещё жив. Вариан и его соратники побежали за ним, чтобы «поговорить». Человек побежал в кабак, полный членов братства Дефиаса, которые попытались вновь пленить Вариана. Во время боя Вариан повстречал Таргаса Анвилмара – эмиссара Магни Бронзоборода, брат которого, Хьяльмар Анвилмар, когда-то обучал короля. Хотя пьяница и сбежал, Вариан нашёл мага-дефиаса, которого и допросил. Хотя маг не открыл, кто хотел гибели Вариана, он сказал, что этот человек заплатил штормградской монетой. Маг насмехался над Варианом, заявляя, что его сына убьют. Затем трое гладиаторов и Таргас продолжили свой путь в Штормград. Несколько дней спустя король Магни Бронзобород находился с визитом в городе Штормграде и обсуждал планы войны против орков и дворфов Тёмного Железа с королём «Варианом» и Болваром Фордрагоном. Тем не менее, Вариан Ринн не хотел посылать войск на помощь дворфам против Тёмного Железа. Король Магни был разочарован и отправился восвояси, но по пути к Метро повстречал юного принца Андуина Ринна, который поведал королю дворфов, что он тоже что-то подозревал насчёт своего «отца». Некоторое время спустя, когда Андуин тренировался с «отцом» в стрельбе из лука и спросил его, как его похитили дефиасы, и поинтересовался, как он попал в руки наг за выкуп, на что отец ответил, что прошлое его было как чистый лист, и что он не мог вспомнить никаких событий. Прибыв в Стальгорн, Ло'Гош узнал от короля Магни, что многое из того, что произошло – не простое совпадение, и что кто-то тайно управлял событиями, зная о важном значении Вариана для Альянса. Магни уже заручился поддержкой Болвара Фордрагона и маршала Виндзора через юного Андуина, который подозревал, что Вариан, находившийся в Штормграде – самозванец. Вариан, который годами изучал с Виндзором бой на мечах, Глубоко уважал его как друга и союзника. Вскоре после того, как Маршал Виндзор начал расследование, он пришёл к выводу, что самозваный Вариан мог быть не только самозванцем, но и драконом. В продолжение разговора за Варианом и Магни втайне следовал бородатый мужчина. Валира почуяла, что некто манипулирует с энергией арканы и увидела, как человек создаёт кинжал с намерением убить Вариана. Валира быстро скрутила человека, но тот превратился в чёрного дракона и улетел. За стенами Штормграда Андуин, Вариан, Болвар и леди Престор ехали на лошадях по сельской местности, и Андуин пытался убедить отца прислушаться к проблемам Штормграда, но, прежде чем он сумел пояснить свою мысль, некий неизвестный нападающий вспугнул его лошадь, из-за чего Андуин не смог ею управлять и выпал из седла. Вариан быстро поймал Андуина, и когда он прикоснулся к нему, его мозг погрузился в видение, как дефиасы тащат его, без сознания, растягивают на земле и рисуют вокруг него круг из рун, вокруг которого стоят фигуры в робах и творят тёмное волшебство, как его преследуют наги на острове Алькац, и как он, в конце концов, прыгает со скалы, пытаясь схватиться за ветки, до которых чуть-чуть не может дотянуться. Андуин, обняв отца, лишился всяких сомнений, что он – самозванец. Вариан стал рассказывать Болвару и Леди Престор о его видениях, пока Леди Престор не дотронулась до него и не заметила, как она поражена его благородством. Болвар выразил подозрение, что Вариан рядом с ней становится будто одурманенным, теряет свою четь и уважение к окружающим и сильнее желает раскрыть тайну похищения Вариана, зная, что это приведёт к беде. С помощью магии Болвар дал знать королю Магнии, что, согласно отчёту Виндзора, он уже был близок к тому, чтобы узнать, кем был дракон-самозванец, но был захвачен дварфами Тёмного Железа и помещён в Глубины Чёрной Скалы. Вариан и его соратники вскочили на скакунов, поскакали к Глубинам Чёрной Скалы и спасли Виндзора, который открыл Вариану то, что он обнаружил во время своего расследования. Возвращение короля ]] Пройдя через ворота Штормграда, Ло'Гош и его друзья были остановлены Генералом Маркусом Джонатаном по прямому приказу Катраны Престор, которая повелела немедленно арестовать их и предать казни как предателей. Виндзор сумел убедить Маркуса в своей верности Штормграду, поскольку ранее они вместе служили под командованием Туралиона. Катрана Престор спешно собрала солдат, но лже-Вариан сказал ей, что она превышает свои полномочия и не имеет права повелевать Штормградом. Войдя в Крепость Штормграда, Ло'Гош объявил, что маскарад Катраны завершён и назвал её истинным именем – Ониксия. Когда Ониксия предстала в своей драконьей форме и превратила многих стражей в драконьи отродья, Вариан и его союзники вступили в битву в Большом Зале Штормградской Крепости. Прибытие Верховного Лорда Болвара Фордрагона вместе с Андуином сильно помогло им в занятии крепости, но мгновения спустя Реджинальд Виндзор был убит Ониксией. Ло'Гош схватился со своим двойником, обвинив его в том, что тот угрожал стабильности королевства, и что из-за его действий Альянс чуть не потерял Мост Тандол, на что двойник ответил, что он уже начинал подавлять чары драконицы и возвращать контроль над собственными действиями. Андуин, удивленный зрелищем двух Варианов, призвал их перестать сражаться и встретить истинную угрозу, мать стаи Ониксию. Великая драконица схватила Андуина и телепортировалась в своё логово, бросая вызов Вариану. Вариану, вновь объединившемуся с друзьями, был глубоко опечален потерей сына и предрёк, что последняя битва окончится в Логове Ониксии. Когда Штормград вернулся в распоряжение Болвара, старый друг Вариана начал чувствовать, что, хотя Штормградом и управляли двое Варианов, личности их были полными противоположностями. Ло'Гош пылал непреодолимым желанием найти сына и демонстрировал неимоверную волю, командуя войсками, тогда как другой Вариан оставался спокойным, пассивным и очаровательным, даже сбросив влияние Ониксии. Прибыв в Терамор, они все встретились с Джайной и она сказала им, что обнаружила ту тёмную магию, что была использована против них, в старинной книге заклинаний. Джайна предположила, что Ониксия получила большое влияние на Вариана после гибели его жены, но время от времени теряла контроль, пока росла привязанность Вариана к Андуину, и потому попыталась вернуть контроль, использовав заклинание, которое не убило бы Вариана, но удалило бы и уничтожило бы его совесть, волю и ответственность. Двое Варианов Джайна сплела чары вокруг двух Варианов, и они вспомнили последний эпизод их похищения: привязанный к земле на Острове Алкац, Вариан окружён фигурами в балахонах, которые творят тёмную волшбу, вызывающую невыносимую боль, и он судорожно пытается освободиться. В ослепительной вспышке света он просыпается и обнаруживает себя рядом со своим неотличимым двойником. Ониксия сбрасывает личину, чтобы убить Вариана с сильной волей, но её прерывает прибытие Моргалы Дарксквол и её наг. Фигуры в балахонах и Ониксия превращаются в драконьих отродий и сражаются с нагами, а Вариан с сильной волей вырывается и начинает драться. Он пытается освободить другого Вариана и просит его отыскать себе оружие, но обнаруживает, что другой Вариан слишком напуган, чтобы держать оружие. Другой Вариан падает с холма в океан и попадает в плен к нагам. Вариан остаётся один, сражается и хитростью заставляет Ониксию поверить, что она убила его. Довольная, Оникися удаляется, пока не явились новые наги. Моргала пытается пленить Вариана, но он бежит на другую сторону острова и прыгает в океан, зная, что за ним никто не последует, ибо в этой части океана много каменистых отмелей. Тем не менее, его побег не удался, так как он не смог бороться с сильным приливом и был выброшен на берег Дуротара. Вскоре в башне Джайны оба Вариана приходят к поразительному выводу, что они – один и тот же человек и в то же время каждый – лишь половина того, чем должен быть. Джайна объясняет что, хотя заклятие Ониксии и разделило их, они оба могли противостоять ему и вернуть свою истинную сущность, даже и живя в виде отдельных существ. Один из Варианов стал Ло'Гошем, гладиатором-чемпионом из Багрового Кольца, и сражался, чтобы вернуть свою память и то, что принадлежало ему по праву рождения. Другой Вариан был отпущен за выкуп и возвращён в Штормград, после чего полностью покорился чарам Ониксии. Хотя и лишённый воли, он всё же стал вновь свободным. Мгновение спустя, Джайна открыла им два древних эльфийских меча, Шалла'Тор Раздиратель Тени и Эллемейн Разоритель. Получив свои новые клинки, оба Вариана провозгласили, что Ониксию наконец настигнет возмездие. Конец Порчи Возглавив атаку на Ониксию, оба Вариана встретились с ней в бою. Герои обрушили оружие и магию на её многочисленный выводок, и обе стороны были решительно настроены на победу. Ониксия наложила на Бролла заклятие страха и ударила хвостом Джайну, выведя их из боя, поскольку была раздражена их постоянными заклинаниями. В отчании пытаясь покончить с врагами, Ониксия начала произносить заклятие, которое она использовала на Острове Алказ для убийства Ло'Гоша, но двойник Ло'Гоша закрыл его собой, сказав, что должен погибнуть, ибо Ло'Гош – воплощение истинного Вариана. Не желая жертвовать своим двойником, Ло'Гош прыгнул на него, пытаясь спасти, заклятие, в радиус которого попадают оба Вариана, преобразовалось, вызывая их слияние, и спустя безмолвную секунду появился единый Вариан. Заявив, что он наконец восстановился, Ониксия попыталась испепелить его, но Вариан быстро достиг головы Ониксии и насадил её на свои эльфийские клинки. После гибели Ониксии Вариан вновь обрёл сына, и сказал ему и своим друзьям, что их долгие и благородные деяния будут вознаграждены и Штормград возродится с новой надеждой на будущее. World of Warcraft Вскоре после того, как Вариан вернул трон, на Штормград напали полчища Плети. Вариан вместе с другом Болваром смог отразить силы нежити после долгой битвы в Гавани Штормграда. Основав Экспедицию Отважных, чтобы вместе с Ордой уничтожить Короля-Лича, Вариан послал Болвара надзирать над созданием лагерям под Вратами Гнева Ангратар на Драконьем Погосте, прямо в тени самой Ледяной Короны. Болвар и Саурфанг Младший повели войска в бой против самого Короля-Лича у Врат Гнева, но были преданы Отрекшимися под командованием Верховного аптекаря Гнилесса, который выпустил Новую Чуму, приведшую к смерти Болвара и его людей. По личной просьбе Верховного Лорда Тириона Фордринга, король Вариан позволил Рыцарям Смерти Черного Клинка вступать в Альянс, чтобы помочь в войне против Короля-Лича. Битва за Подгород Получив весть о гибели Болвара, Вариан преисполнился гнева и печали, ибо считал Болвара братом, который многие годы правил его королевством и воспитывал его сына. Он отправил Джайну Праудмур в Оргриммар, чтобы узнать причину предательства Орды. Он счёл это актом предательства и потребовал возмездия за гибель своего друга. Джайна вернулась и дала Вариану знать, что Вариматрас и Королевское Фармацевтическое Общество предали их, и что Орда более не контролирует Подгород. Вариан и Джайна собрали армию Альянса и напали на Подгород, надеясь вернуть Лордерон Альянсу и свершить правосудие над Гнилессом. Войдя в Подгород, Вариан испытал отвращение от состояния некогда великого города, который был знаком ему с детства. Настигнув Гнилесса, Вариан и Джайна победили его. Но, к ужасу Вариана, они также обнаружили десятки изуродованных и осквернённых тел людей, над которыми Королевское Фармацевтическое Общество ставило эксперименты, чтобы создать Новую Чуму. Вариан осознал, что, несмотря на заключённое несколько лет тому назад ограниченное перемирие, Отрёкшиеся всё это время тайно создавали средство, чтобы убить их всех. Вариан встречается лицом к лицу с Траллом и объявляет, что мира достичь невозможно. Когда между Альянсом и Ордой завязывается битва, Джайна не даёт Траллу и Вариану убить друг друга, телепортируя Вариана, себя и армию Альянса обратно в Штормград, надеясь предотвратить дальнейшее кровопролитие и хаос. Потеряв своего друга Болвара Фордрагона и победив Верховного Аптекаря Гнилесса, Вариан объявил Орде войну. Секреты Ульдуара Когда Бранн Бронзобород узнает, что Йогг-Сарон сбежал свою древнюю тюрьму в Ульдуар, Ронин и Джайна Праудмур попросили помощи у короля Вариана, и по их просьбе он предлагает им встретится в фиолетовой Цитадели. Пока Ронин говорит с королем Варианом, Тралл и Гаррош Адский Крик приходят к цитадели но игнорируют предупреждения Джайны, не входить в башню. Перед тем как Ронин смог все объяснить, Вариан поворачивается и видит Тралла и Гарроша, и требует рассказать, что они тут делают. Гаррош оскорбляет Вариана и достает свое оружие, и Вариан делает то же самое, прежде чем Гаррош бросается на него, отбросив Джайна. После Ронин останавливает бой, он призывает Орда и Альянс работать вместе против Древнего Бога. Вариан указывает на то, что больше всего людей умерли от предательства Орды у Врат Гнева, чем от Плети, и отказывается вступить в союз с ними. Он, отказывается давать поддержку Альянса, пока Ронин имеет дело с Ордой, и говорит Траллу и Гаррошу, что он надеется, что бог смерти (what the Vrykul call Йогг-Сарон) заберет их к себе, прежде чем незамедлительно телепортироваться со своими людьми.Ulduar trailer Колизей серебряного авангарда Король Вариан, в сопровождении Джайны Праудмур, посещает турниры Колизея Серебряного Авангарда в Ледяной Короне, в окружении различных чемпионов и представителей Альянса. Цитадель ледяной короны Вариан, снова в сопровождении Джайны, появляется в Цитадели Ледяной Короны после победы Альянса над Саурфангом Смертоносным. Мурадин Бронзобород пытается удержать Варок Саурфанга от утверждения, что это тело его сына, но Вариан вмешивается от имени Верховного властителя, выражая свое уважение и честь для коллег воинов, и позволяет ему пройти. Через некоторое время после открытия Ледокрылых залов, Вариан также может быть найден в Молоте Света. Он дает бафф "Сила Ринна" для рейдовой группы Альянса. Если вы поговорите с ним и скажите ему, что он не нужен, то вам нужно сбросить подземелье (если вы еще не сделали), чтобы получить бафф снова. Бури Через некоторое время после поражения Короля-лича, Штормград подвергся нападению Emerald Nightmare. Вариан смог избежать воздействия, используя зелье против сна. Тем не менее, к своему ужасу, он не смог спасти своего сына Андуин, который был одним из многих, подвергся воздействию Emerald Nightmare. В какой-то момент, он посетил своего старого друга Бролл Медвежья Шкура, Тирандой Шелест, Лукан Foxblood, и орк Тура. Когда он увидел Тура он хотел напасть на нее, но его остановил ночной эльф, который поручился за нее. Вариану пришлось остаться в крепости Штормграда поэтому он послал майора Маттингли сопровождать группу через Штормград. Когда Малфурион Ярость Бури собрал разнообразную армию выживших, чтобы напасть Emerald Nightmare и вести борьбу с Nightmare Lord и его армией кошмарных существ, он попросил Вариана, чтобы тот привел свою армию к месту предстоящей битвы. Все еще озлобленный и не доверяющий Орде, он категорически отказался возглавить армию с членами Орды с в своих рядах и предпочитающий, чтобы Emerald Nightmare забрала Орду себе. Позже он пересмотрел свою точку зрения и согласился возглавить армию, когда Малфурион убедил оставить свою ненависть против Орды ради Андуина. Хотя члены Орды были осторожны, под командованием Вариана, благодаря усилиям Baine Bloodhoof, Орки смогли отбросить свои разногласия и выполнять приказы Вариан. Вариан Ринн привел разнообразную Сонную армию в Изумрудном Сне и, преодолев огромные трудности, армия была в состоянии держать армию Emerlad Nightmare's в то время как Thura, и Малфурион победил Nightmare Lord как в Emerald Dream так и в Азероте. Во время тяжелейших схваток те, кто знал легенду о Ло'гоша чувствовал себя более уверенно под его руководством, когда они видели вспышки волка появляются на призрачном лице Вариана. После угроза Emerald Nightmare был уничтожена, мир начал восстанавливатся. Король Вариан был одним из гостей Альянса, которые участвовали в свадебной церемонии между Малфурион Ярость Бури и Тиранда Шелест.World of Warcraft: Stormrage Беспорядки элементалей в Крепости Штормграда.]] Король Вариан принимает участие в дискуссии о недавних землетрясений с другими основными политическими руководителями Альянса.Он также предлагает задания, касающиеся проникновения Сумеречного культа в общество Штормграда. Далее в ходе заключительного мероприятия Вариан также помогает в защите Штормграда во время элементального вторжения в город, он в первую очередь управляет из Торгового района. Он также помогает Альянсу в уничтожении Принца Сарсаруна и Kai'ju Gahz'rilla. Раскол: прелюдия к Катаклизму (The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm) Во время панихиды по погибшим в войне с Королем-личом в Соборе Света, служба была прервана двумя ночными эльфами-стражами, которые сообщили о жестоком нападении на один из их конвоев. Хоть Альянс и Орда подписали мирный договор после войны с Королем-личом, данная атака признана Альянсом нарушением мирного соглашения. Вариан подозревает, что за нападением стоит Тралл, но Джайна приходит на его защиту и ручается, что, скорее всего, эти нападения были без его ведома, и он не должен нести ответственность за них, так же она утверждает, что Вариан также не может контролировать всех своих людей, как, например, Братство Справедливости. Рассердившись словами Джайны, в Вариане начинает проявляться личность Ло'гоша, он становится агрессивным и начинает обвинять Джайну в том что она тоже недооценила Артаса как и “mewling pacifist” которые ставят мир превыше всего независимо от стоимости. Андуин подслушивает их разговор и прерывает их. Ему не нравится отношение отца к Джайне и пацифизму, философии, в которую он также верит. Вариан позже извиняется перед Джайной за их размолвку и сообщил ей, что он не будет предпринимать какие-либо насильственные действия в отношении Тралла без доказательства. Кажется, что Вариан знает, или, по крайней мере слышал слухи, о судьбе Болвара Фордрагона на вершине Ледяной Короны. Он послал своего эмиссара к Траллу что бы задать вопрос на счет в атаки. Он надеется что Тралл, публично осудит нападение, и сделает заявление по поводу мирного договора, найдет и накажет всех нарушителей которые решились напасть на Альянс, и публично сделает выговор о дикости, в котором было совершено нападение. Тралл был готов подтвердить, готовность Орды продолжать мирный договор и не нарушать условия договора, но он не желает делать выговор в дикости, в котором была атака, и воровство товаров ночных эльфов, или извиниться за убийства, это ослабило его популярность с лидерами Альянса. Вариан подумал, что лучше отправить Андуина в Терамор, где он будет находиться под опекой Джайны Праудмур, а позже в Стальгорн, где он может улучшить свое боевое обучение и, надеялся что он, поймет о необходимости этих действий из-за Орды. Вариан полагает, что было бы лучше для него и Андуин, чтобы провести некоторое время отдельно друг от друга, когда он выяснит, что делать с вспышками агрессии вызванных его личностью Ло'Гоша. Позже он, его сын, Джайна и многие другие присутствовали на похоронах Магни Бронзоборода. Когда Вариан услышал, что Мойра Тауриссан захватила Стальгорн со своими охранниками Черного Железа после смерти Короля Магни Бронзоборода, Varian был возмущен. Мойра держал всех в городе заложника, в том числе его сын в течение долгого времени. Вариан и восемнадцать оперативников из SI: 7 приступили к миссии по освобождению Стальгорна и ликвидации Мойры Ториссан. Когда Вариан был готов казнить Мойра, Андуин, который бросился обратно в Стальгорн, убедил Вариан, что Мойра может быть лучшим лидером, а не просто казнить ее. Несмотря Мойра быть тираном, который держала город в заложниках, она все еще была законной наследницей престола и ее смерть только поставила преемственность Стальгорна под вопрос, что привело бы к еще большему хаосу и конфликтам. Если она будет жить то с ней или ее сыном все кланы гномов могут объединиться. Вариан медленно согласился, но у него оставались сомнения потому как Мойра вызвала только хаос и угрожала безопасности своего сына. Вариан согласился пощадить Мойру, но с условием, что если Мойра станет королевой и объединит гномов, то ей придется зарабатывать право носить корону, зарабатывая уважение своего народа. Для того, чтобы принять во внимание мнения всех гномов, Varian призвал к созданию Совета Трех Молотов. И отец, и сын обнялись и помирились, а население Стальгорна аплодировали решению короля Вариана.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Сердце волка ]] Генн Седогрив хвастался о победах Гилнеаса против Орды во время банкета высокопоставленных лиц альянса. Прибыл Вариан Ринн и начал насмехаться над Гилнеасом. Вариан оскорбил Гилнеас подразумевая, что все они жалкие трусы и слабаки. Несмотря на оскорбления в свой адрес его и его людей, Генн утихомирил свой гнев и попытался убедить короля Штормграда, что Гинелас изменился, и что теперь они готовы быть верными сторонниками Альянса. Вариан Ринн был разочарован отказом Гилнеаса присоединиться к Альянсу во время Третьей войны. Вариан осудил Гилнеас как союзника и перестал ее называть отчаянной нацией. В ходе встречи, на которой решалось сможет ли Гилнеас опять войти в состав Альянса, Вариан Ринн заявил, что Альянс и раньше не нуждался в таких друзьях и никогда не согласится, принять таких «ублюдков» в Альянс. Скандал произошедший на этой встрече уничтожил какие-либо шансы Гинеласа присоединиться к Альянсу. Малфурион Ярость Бури пытался убедить Вариана пересмотреть свою позицию, его просьбы были услышаны. Вариан цинично заявил что их встреча с Малфурионом не удалась, так же, как и многие другие вещи, в его жизни. Вариан рассказал, что его царство пострадало под влиянием Ониксии, и смерти Тиффине, и Marshal Windsor, и падение Лордерона стало тяжелым бременем для него. Даже сейчас, он борется звание фактического лидера человечества. Перед отъездом, Малфурион советует Вариану простить себя за свои недостатки и не судить Генна по тем же высоким стандартам, что он возлагает на себя, так он никогда не будет в состоянии конкурировать и дать шанс искупить свою вину. После встречи, Вариан планирует оставить Дарнас как можно скорее и вернуться в Штормград. Тем не менее, принц Андуин Ринн, подслушав отца и аргументы Малфуриона, решил, что он не будет возвращаться с ним и продолжит свое путешествие с Веленом. Вариан, чтобы не потерять своего сына, категорически настаивает на том что бы он отправился с ним в Штормград. Отказываясь его слушать, Андуин повернулся, чтобы уйти, чем заставил Вариана паниковать. Движимый яростью и решимостью он схватил Андуина за руку и случайно сделал ему больно. Вариан отчаянно умолял его не уходить, обещая никогда снова причинить ему боль, но Андуин все равно стоял на своем. Вариан обиделся на Андуина, и решил пропить свое горе. Малфурион пригласил его на охоту, чтобы поднять ему настроение, но это было уловкой, для того чтобы Вариан и Генн встретились. После того как Вариана заманили на охотничьи земли воргенов, между Варианом и Генном возник спор, кто из них был лучшим охотником. Малфурион предложил урегулировать этот вопрос соревнованием. Смакуя шанс унизить короля Гинеласа перед своими подданными, он принял вызов и попытался убить всех хищников, для того, чтобы посрамил Генна. В погоне на кабана, они случайно находят гигантского медведя. Находясь с Генном в опасности, король Гинеласа и король Штормграда работали вместе, чтобы убить гигантского медведя, однако Вариан смог нанести смертельный удар в шею медведя с охотничьим ножом. Генн и его воргены уважали Вариана за его убийство. После долгих размышлений, Вариан был так же уверен что ему нужно найти Генна, как и в том что он собирался покинуть Дарнас. Вариан попросил у него помощи в том, как лучше управлять своим гневом. Генн привел его к Howling Oak, где он показал ему ритуал ночных эльфов, который позволил воргенам контролировать их звериную ярость. Хотя он предупредил его, что не все пережили испытание ритуала а некоторые потеряли себя и стали натуральными воргенами. Вариан выпил воды из скважин спокойствия, баланса, и ярости. Все сразу. Генн советовал вспомнить наиболее важные моменты в своей жизни, и выбор, которые привели к ней, Вариан прежде всего вспоминает детство. Во время испытания Спокойствия, Вариан вспомнил, как мирно и счастливо он рос со своей семьей. Тем не менее, все закончилось, когда пришли орки, вторглись в его дом и убили его отца. Хотя его детство было отнято у него в результате войны и насилия, он понял, что хорошие воспоминания остаются с ним и травма не может стереть то, как он жил до этого. Во время испытания баланса, Вариан вспомнил свою молодость, как молодой король. Несмотря на внешний вид, умного, дипломатичного и оптимистичного правителя, для его друзей, как Артас и его приемный отец король Теренаса, Вариан не может сохранить в тайне случайные приступы отчаяния и депрессии. Только его невеста, Тиффин, с ее яркой личностью, была в состоянии принести баланс в его темно-задумчивый внутренний мир. Собрав смех и радость в своей жизни, Тиффин помогла Вариану стать настоящим королем, что бы люди его любили. Вариан поклялся чтить ее память, когда она умерла и научиться прощать, учиться на своих ошибках, и, используя их как примеры того, как противостоять всем его проблемам, как мужчина, отец, и монарх. В испытании ярости, Вариан напомнил Андуину что он наиболее ценное в его жизни. Он часто опасается за безопасность Андуина, но знает, что страх, делает его беспомощным, перед теми вещами, которые угрожают его сыну и его царству. Думая о тех угрозах которые приводили Вариана в ярость, но, когда его гнев рос, он вспоминал, как его гнев сделал больно Андуину и гнев уходил. Вариан сконцентрировался на своей ярости и пытался ее контролировать. Вариан Ринн пообещал себе, что больше не будет поддаваться ярости, и будет направлять его только в бою, как разрушительную силу против тех, кто стремился причинить вред тему, что он любит. Вариан услышал как Голдринн воет в знак одобрения, и он проснулся, с Генном и воргенами, наблюдавшими в страхе, как аура Голдринна охватило его. Без тени сомнения, Вариан был действительно Голдринн чемпионом. Вариан сказал Генну, чтобы тот собрал своих воргенов, так как он был полон решимости вести борьбу с его врагом, Гаррошем Адский Крик. Собрав воргенов в свои силы, Вариан мобилизовал свои силы в Ясеневом лесу и укрепил силы Альянса, сражающихся там с Ордой, Гаррошем Адским Криком. Следующие примеру Вариана, воргены наступали на массивного магнатавра и атаковали его слабые места, чтобы повалить гигантского зверя. С духом Голдринна подпитывая его новой силой, Вариан возглавил атаку против Орды, убивая магнатавров, Кар'Крон Ордынской расы, которая стояла на его пути. Изображение голдринна, сформированное из пыли и тумана осталось в сознании Вариана и многе силы Альянса вышли на выкрикивая имена Голдринна и Вариана, как свой боевой клич. Вариан обратился расам Альянса, как он вел непреклонную заряд в погоне за Гаррошем Адским Криком. Два лидера столкнулись несколько раз, убив всех кто мешал их поединку. В то время как Гаррош устал, Вариан все еще был полон сил, что позволило ему продолжать свою атаку. Вариан впоследствии смог ранить и обезвредить Гарроша могучего Gorehowl, но до боя может сделать вывод, умирает магнатавров разделенных двумя комбатантов. Хотя Гаррош хотел урегулировать этот вопрос, сражение оказалось неблагоприятным для Орды и по настоянию его Kor'kron охранников Гаррош неохотно вынуждены были отступить. Вариан позволил ему уйти, заявив, что хороший охотник знает, когда, чтобы дать его жертву убежать. После битвы Вариан был удостоен награды как герой битвы за Ясеневый лес и привилегированный чемпион Голдринна. Позже Вариан созвал вторую встречу Альянса, на этот раз будучи сторонником приглашения Гилнеаса и воргенов в Альянс. После извинения перед сановниками Альянса за то что позволили своим недостаткам разделить Альянс, Вариан позже говорил совсем недавних событиях, и актуальных вопросов. Вариан говорил о том, сколько угроз возникли перед Альянсом которые хотели нарушить мир, который они с таким трудом достигали. Орда угрожает альянсу в настоящее время более чем когда-либо, он должен объединиться и соответствовать ярости и энергии своих врагов, чтобы выжить в этом новом Азерота, что Смертокрыл создал. С воргенами на своей стороне, Вариан уверяет своих союзников, что альянс станет сильнее и для них это будет честью.Wolfheart Кровь наших отцов "]] В День поминовения, у Вариана Ринна был кошмар, в котором он вспомнил о событиях, когда он стал свидетелем убийства своего отца. Он мог только наблюдать в ужасе, как Гарона, с ухмылкой на лице, вонзила кинжал в грудь отца. Вариан подошел к отцу отца, взяв его за руку. В умирающий король Ллейн прошептал Вариану "Вот как это всегда заканчивается ... с Ринн королями." После чего, личинки вырвался из Пасти мертвого короля и тысячи извивающихся червей облепили пепельный лицо короля Ллейна. Это ужасное сцена вызвала у короля кричать от ужаса, пробуждая его от кошмара и он проснулся в крепости Штормграда, и увидел Генера Маркуса Джонатана, который прибежал чтобы проверить его безопасность. Убедивший Маркуса, что все было в порядке, и будучи разочарованным с известием, что Андуин еще не вернулся домой, Вариан встретился с архиепископом Бенедиктом и Baros Alexston, которые обсуждали планы по ремонту Штормграда, который еще не оправился от нападения Смертокрыла. К большому неудовольству Вариана, Baros отметил, что капитальный ремонт в городе не будет дешево. Когда рассмотрел Вариан обломки оставшиеся после нападения Смертокрыла, он наткнулся на обсидиановый осколок в виде кинжала, выступающей из поврежденной стены. Это было частью элементиевой брони дракона. Вариан кипел от гнева, когда он держал осколок и приделывал осколок на пояс, заявил, что Штормград будет восстановлен и твердо стоять, как они всегда было. Независимо от стоимости, черный зверь заплатит за свое нападение. В беседе с Архиепископом Бенедиктом о суматохе после Катаклизма, Вариан вспомнил, что он должен выступить с речью во время Торжественная церемония позже в тот же день. Вариан знал, что Штормград искал с его что бы он показал куда двигаться в этих трудных временах, но не был уверен, что сказать, что бы успокоить глубокие раны которые получил мир. Генерал Маркус сообщил ему, что дворяне ждали его в тронном зале. Когда Вариан пришел, он был разгневан, узнав, что дворяне начали ворчать о расходах на войны с участием Альянса, поэтому Вариан жестко ругал их за мелкие жалобы. Вариан заявил, что он вел Штормград к многим победам войны, которые защищали человечество и держали врагов на расстоянии. Вариан заявил, что если его свирепость делает его чудовищем, то он монстр, который необходим Штормграду. Как Вариан закончил свою убедительную речь, он посмотрел вокруг и поймал знакомое лицо, Андуин смотрел на него из задней части тронного зала. Его сын приехал-то во время речи короля. По ужасному взгляду на лице молодого принца, было ясно, что ничего не изменилось, с тех пор как они расстались на плохих условиях в Дарнасе. Глаза Андуин были заполнены страха и растерянности, когда он вбежал в тронный зал, после чего сердце Вариана екнуло. Вариан проводил дворян, в результате чего Ошеломленная аудитория медленно вышла, наполненая страхом вместе с будущем лидером человечества. Когда Вариан коснулся медальона Тиффини, он размышлял о том, что никто никогда не помет бремя, которое он должен терпеть, чтобы быть лидером, каким он должен стать. Вариан остался с Джайной Праудмур и Бенедиктом, который попытался утешить советом о его отношениях с сыном. Вариан рассказал о своих опасениях, о том что Андуину не хватит силы, чтобы вести Царство, особенно в трудные времена. Оба Джайна и Бенедикт заверили его, что Андуин есть другая сила которую он может предложить миру, и как целитель, он настроен на Свет. Бенедикт отметил, что времена изменились, и ясно, что они должны меняться вместе с ним. Возраст, когда сердце, как Лотара годы были единственным способом выжить могут быть близится к завершению. Мир, кажется, стремится к чему то новому. Бенедикт предложил обоим Вариану и принц на День памяти, подарок который он им отдаст в специальном месте. Перед отъездом, Бенедикт заверил Вариана, что он считает, что Андуин есть храбрость и задатки хорошего короля, как и все короли Ринны. Вариан позже прибыл на место встречи, о котором говорил Бенедикт, могила Тиффини на кладбище Штормграда. Когда он смотрел на могилу Тиффини, он начал сомневаться, если Тиффина любить его таким каким он стал. Позже, к своему удивлению, он был встречен не только с Архиепископ Бенедикт, но его сыном Андуином. Его волнение скоро ушло, когда он увидел шок на лице сына, которое показало, что он не ожидал увидеть отца. Вариан спросил Бенедикта подарком было воссоединение семьи, о котором говорил Бенедикт, или у него был еще один подарок. Бенедикт достал сверкающий серебряный ключ и положил его на ладонь Вариана. Это было ключом к медальону Тиффини, который был потерян много лет назад. Бенедикт чувствовал что сейчас хорошее время, чтобы напомнить два приятных и теплых воспоминаний. Вариан был глубоко тронут этим жестом, и поблагодарил Бенедикта за то, что он хороший человек и друг, после чего Бенедикт ушел, чтобы дать им время для их воссоединения. Вспомнив о своей любви к Тиффине и семье, разногласия между отцом и сыном скоро исчезнут. Андуин спросил отца, что будет если мир умрет. Вариан ответил на его запрос, что серьёзных мыслей по этому вопросу, он считал, что мир основан на циклах, и что смерть, царств, и цари приходят и уходят, но правда, честь, долг в прошлом навсегда. На что Андуин добавил, что любовь длится вечно и, по его мнению, переживет все. Вдруг Вариан понял, что он должен делать. Он предложил ключ Тиффини и ее серебряный медальон, чтобы Андуин надел его на шею. В течение многих лет, Вариан хранил медальон, чтобы напоминать ему о его ответственности, как царя. Чтобы помнить, что все действия имеют последствия, и руководитель должен жить с его выбор, хороший он или плохой, потому что многие рассчитывают на него. Теперь он подарил его сыну с надеждой, что в будущем, у него был тоже мир с прошлым. Вариан извинился перед сыном за то, что был слеп на не понимал каким человеком стал Андуин. Андуин прервал его, признавшись, что ему хотелось бы быть сильным царем как Вариан, но Вариан был уверен, что у Андуин больше смелости и силы, чем у него. В то время как Вариан может стоять жесткий как столб против бури, Андуин может чувствовать ветер - и согнуться с ним и сделать его своим, - таким образом стать нерушимым. Такой тип силы был у его матери, и безусловно, это может сделать его величайшим из царей в династии Риннов. На протяжении всего этого, они обратили внимание на ассасинов которые готовили засаду их. Вариан и Андуин готовились к бою двигаясь спинами ближе к западной стене, тем самым не давая убийцам окружить их. Король и принц вскоре защитили себя от убийц, отразив заклинания темной магии. И отец, и сын действовав сообща с использованием Варианом "Шалламэйна" защищал своего сына от убийц, а Андуин использовал свой лук и стрелы, чтобы стрелять в них на расстоянии. Вариан понимал, что пока они были заняты, темный-колдун из убийц призвал какое-то коварное существо, чтобы убить их. Андуин использовал Слово силы: Щит на Вариана, и сила божественной магии защищала его, Вариан использовал Героический прыжок на своих врагов. Вариан начал рубить врагов направо и налево, Андуин же прикрывал фланг отца градом стрел. Короли Штормграда двигались, как один, рубив мечем и пронзая стрелами, прорубаясь через линию защиты нападавших по направлению к отчаянномы колдуну. Король и принц были отличной командой, с Вариан использовал грубую силу а Андуин засыпал врагов острыми стрелами, там где он нанес бы наибольший ущерб. Темный колдун быстро понял, что его возможности для успеха было все меньше, и он удвоил свои усилия, посылая больше фиолетовой извилистой энергии в светящегося поля. Как только он это сделал, что-то большое и страшное начал появляться в прядильной дымке портала. Хотя Вариан и Андуин победили убийц и сумели убить колдуна, было уже слишком поздно, появились массивные дракониды Сумеречного Молота гигантские владеющие двумя гигантскими топорами. Вещи начали искать мрачным, как ничто, казалось, не смущает попавшее под действие защиты драконид. Драконид удалось ранить уже устал Вариан и сбить его с хвоста кнутом. Тогда он сосредоточился на Андуине, который после попытки запустить его бессознательного отца, едва удалось выжить дикий удар по ним, используя свой лук, чтобы отвлечь удар. Хотя его лук сломался, и он был сбит, Андуин продолжил уклоняться от атак драконида. Вскоре Андуин был загнан в угол и драконид решил сделать смертельный удар что бы убить его. Андуин, однако, был удивлен, обнаружив, Вариан, отклонил топор драконида своим мечом и обезоружил его. Вариану при этом пришлось бросить свой Шаламэйн, оставшись беззащитным от второго нападения драконида и его второго топора. Вторая атака попала Вариану прямо в грудь, а когда он упал, он пристально посмотрел в глаза своего сына, чтобы он знал, что все будет в порядке. Вариан мог думать только о последних словах отца к нему, когда он умерал, "Вот как это всегда заканчивается правление царей Риннов ..." Вариан рекомендовал Андуину бежать и приготовился к смертельному удару. Тем не менее, Андуин встал перед отцом и создал барьер, чтобы защитить их обоих от нападения существа. Волна святой энергии заставил монстра отступить, когда принц продвинулся. Как драконид заряженной, Андуин твердо стоял, окруженный ореолом Святого Света. Он открыл ладони к небу и произнес слова, чтобы развеять магию. С каждым словом, земля резонировала с энергией, сотрясая надгробия и передавала рябь по поверхности озера. Вспышка огня взорвались с неба, и ударил драконид, как он бросился в. Инферно ослепило зверя, и он споткнулся к спокойной силуэт Андуину, отвратительной твари кричали и в боли и ярости. Как драконид упал, его броня быстро исчезла с тускло-серым свечением, больше не была защищена темной магией. В последний момент, Вариан, который вытащил осколок Смертокрыла брони из-за пояса, ринулся вперед с все, что он оставил в его теле и побежал через броню драконид и груди. Вскоре Джейна и Маркус Джонатан прибыли на место происшествия, а затем множество охранников. Как Вариан умирал, он сказал Андуин, что он любил его, что он гордится им, и не надо оплакивать его, так как это всегда было его судьба. Хотя Маркус Джонатан и Джейна хотел взять Андуину в более безопасное место, Андуин отказался оставить его отца. Молясь к Свету, он вливал в тело отца приток божественной энергии и спася ему жизнь. Позже, к всеобщему удивлению, Вариан прибыл на церемонии Дня памяти. Прихрамывая, растрепанный и весь в крови, на сцену вышел король Вариан и принц Андуин, едва держа друг друга в руках из-за усталости. Из-за их плачевного состояния, распространялся обеспокоен ропот, но Вариан поднял руку в жесте уверенности, и толпа замолчала. Вдруг Вариана осенило, что он не нашел время для подготовки своей речи для Дня памяти. Король остановился на мгновение, пытаясь улыбнуться сквозь боль, а потом поняла, с предельной ясностью, что теперь он точно знал, что сказать. Он говорит людям Штормграда, что, хотя он имеет свои недостатки, так как их король, он имеет и всегда будет иметь свои интересы в виду. Даже после нападения Смертокрыла, Штормград будет всегда оставаться бдительными и стоять демонстративно против своих врагов. Они всегда будут перестраивать город после трагедии, и продолжать учиться на ошибках. Штормград будет продолжать расти со всех сторон, строя светлое будущее. Каждый день когда они живы, является великим днем, каждое поколение найдет свой собственный путь, чтобы стать величайшим поколением, который когда-либо жил, и стать героями завтрашнего дня. Вариан утверждает, что, хотя в прошлом они полагались на силу и стали ковать свою судьбу, это не единственный путь. Для того, чтобы восстановить мир, придет время, когда лидеры должны быть целителями, а не воинами, что бы помочь тем кто пострадал. Только тогда они могут по-настоящему вылечить их глубокие недуги и достичь прочного мира. Вариан смотрел с гордостью, как его слова вдохновляли сердца его людей. Население приветствовало короля Вариана и это новое направление для Штормграда. Вариан уже не чувстввал себя одиноким в желании защитить мир. В его жилах текла кровь его отцов, и в свою очередь, она течёт и в Андуине. Вариан чувствовал тепло и комфорт от своих предков, находящихся далеко за великой границей. Это дало ему силу быть королём, и когда-нибудь это же дасть Андуину силы исполнить свою судьбу. Когда Вариан ощутил тепло от народа, он впервые зп долгие годы почувствовал себя дома. Он только сейчас понял, как ему повезло быть отцом, какая честь - быть правителем Штормграда. И не в первый, и не в последний раз, король Вариан Ринн гордился тем, что он - человек. Blood of Our Fathers ''Cataclysm'' Король Штормграда, недавно вернувшийся, чтобы претендовать на его законное место, имеет мало любви к Орде. Его причины многочисленны: когда Вариан был маленьким мальчиком, он увидел, что его отец убит полуорком Гарона; орки-вождь, Огрим тот, убил доблестного Андуина Лотара, который был доставлен благополучно Вариана в Лордерон после падения Штормграда; Вариан позже был порабощен орками- Регаром ; много храбрых солдат Альянса погибло от рук Отрекшихся Королевского фармацевтического общества. Вариан, который всегда был настороже, обнаружил, что Королевское фармацевтическое Общество разрабатывали новую чуму в течение многих лет. События, которые происходили во время битвы за Подгород, убедили царя, что Орда была оставлена без присмотра слишком долго: настало время все исправить. Вариан Ринн участвует в конце сюжетной линии в западном крае, где вы должны говорить с ним о возвращении братства справедливости. Вариан собрал флот для нападения на сумеречного Молота в сумеречном нагорье, но несколько неудач с задержкой ее запуска. Для того, чтобы устранить постоянные задержки, Вариан послал принца Андуина для наблюдения за операцией лично. Вариан, желал своему сыну, чтобыон мог получить какой-то жизненный опыт, но опасаясь за его безопасность, предписывает игроку сопровождать его на протяжении всех его обязанностей в качестве принца. Наконец, Вариан отправляет вас в сумеречном нагорье помощь альянсу через Фарго Flintlocke самолет. Джайна Праудмур: приливы войны. После того как Джайна Праудмур узнала о планах Орды напасть на Терамор, и завоевать весь Калимдор , она связалась с королём Варианом и попросила подкрепления. Вариан, узнав о серьёзности положения, заверил её, что направит 7легион флота к Терамору, а также своих лучших генералов к ней на службу, чтобы отразить атаку Орды. К сожалению, битва за Терамор закончилась поражением, когда Гаррош взорвал мановую бомбу и уничтожил город. Штормград объявил день траура по павшим. Вариан был радостно удивлён, когда узнал, что Джайна осталась жива. Однако, Джайна сильно изменилась после пережитого. Она выжила, но энергия, выделившаяся при взрыве бомбы, подействовала на Джайну, усилив её ярость. Она потребовала немедленного объединения её флота с флотом Альянса и отправки их в Оргриммар для уничтожения Орды, которая, без сомнения, пребывает там, отмечая победу над Терамором. Вариан попытался её успокоить и сказал, что Орда установила блокаду Калимдора, не давая таким образом, перегруппироваться войскам Альянса и объединиться с ночными эльфами. Вариан сказал, что к мести нужно подойти с умом. Затем они разработали её план - модернизировать флот, прорвать блокаду и вернуть Северный Дозор. Любые другие действия были бы слишком опрометчивыми и затратными. Джайна предложила использовать радужное средоточие, чтобы разбить Орду во время празднования, но Вариан и Андуин были против использования подобной тактики, чтобы выиграть войну. Джайна была слишком нетерпелива, чтобы работать с Альянсом над этой войной, и ушла, дабы сражаться с Ордой своими методами. С этой поры Вариан и его союзники непрестанно трудились над воссозданием флота. Военные каждой расы Альянса работали, чтобы создать хорошую боевую единицу. Король Вариан и другие представители Альянса собрались в Зале Войны, чтобы разработать эффективную стратегию для победы над Ордой. Хотя все участники предлагали разные способы снятия блокады Вариан не хотел бы сосредотачивать все силы на ней. Вместо этого, по замыслу Вариана, они должны были заставить Орду поверить в то, что направили свой флот к Тёмным берегам , заставив Гарроша приказать отправить свой флот туда. Когда флот Орды уйдёт, Альянс направится прямо в Оргриммар, осадит город и уничтожит Гарроша Адского Крика. Возможно, в этом даже помогут некоторые жители Оргриммара, не согласные с политикой Гарроша. Хоть этот план и был довольно сложен в реализации, другие представители Альянса согласились, что осада столицы Орды дезорганизует саму Орду. Несмотря на протест палаты лордов, Вариан решил лично возглавить атаку. Перед отплытием, Вариан и Андуин произнесли вдохновенную речь, чтобы напомнить Альянсу, за что они сражаются. Они дожны победить Орду честно, не путём геноцида, и никода не вставать на путь чудовищной тактики, которой следует сама Орда. Они воплотят идеалы Альянса и обретут заслуженную победу. Андуин благословил войска и своего отца, который отправлялся с ними на войну. Вариан оставил Андуина править Штормградом, пока он вместе с флотом плывут в Оргриммар. Обманный манёвр Альянса сработал - на пути в бухту Острорука они встретили всего несколько вражеских кораблей. Однако, у Гарроша Адского Крика было заготовлено секретное оружие: кракен, подчинённый при помощи магии. Он повредил и затопил несколько судов Альянса. Гаррош Адский Крик сам высадился на флагманском корабле Вариана, и в третий раз вступил в бой с ним. И вновь их схватка была прервана. Они были отброшены друг от друга, потому что Лев Волн был пробит и шёл ко дну. Вариан выжил, и поплыл на каком-то из обломков корабля. Многие корабли Альянса были потоплены Кракеном, но он всё ещё руководил флотом. Он приказал флоту отступать, пока он сам и другие выжившие на воде плывут к берегу. К сожалению, чтобы помешать их побегу, прибыло ещё несколько кракенов. Флот оказался в ловушке, и его остатки оказались перед угрозой своего окончательного уничтожения. Вариан не питал надежд на то, что флоту удастся спастись, и решил погибнуть смертью героя, взяв с собой так много врагов, как можеет. В этот момент Джайна Праудмур через радужное средоточие вызвала армию элементалей, чтобы уничтожить кракенов. Джайна и Калесгос спасли Вариана и флот добралс до Северного Дозора, где сопротивление Орды было подавлено. После отвоевания крепости, Вариан предположил что Гаррош будет вынужден снять блокаду с других портов Альянса, чтобы обезопасить Дуротар. Вариан приказал королям Альянса сопроводить Леди Праудмур на Терамор и должным образом похоронить погибших. Сам Вариан, тем временем, отправился в Штормград. Все нации Альянса делали оружие и строили корабли для грядущей мировой войны. Вариан понаблюдал за строительством флота из порта Штормграда, а затем вернулся к себе, чтобы планировать войну. Туманы Пандарии В задании "Вступление в Альянс", Вариан приветствует пандаренов , которые решили последовать за Альянсом, рассказывая им, чего он ожидает от членов Альянса и что Орда, даже в лице пандаренов, поддержавших её - это враг. Вариан отправит игрока и нескольких элитных агентов ШРУ в сопровождении "Небесного Огня"с миссией спасти "Белую Пешку" (которой является исчезнувший в Пандарии Андуин Ринн). Вариан также принимает участие в цепочке заданий, известной как "Испытания Короля", аналогичной подвигам Геракла. Испытания привваны помочь игрокам Альянса лучше узнать Вариана. Высадка. Через два месяца после разделения в туманах, флот Вариана наконец, достигает Пандарии. Там Вариан и его стража встречают героя Альянса и авангард. После доклада об обстановке, король Вариан присоединится к герою, чтобы спасти маршалла Тротмана и его разведчиков от отряда орды. Для безопасности территории создаётся Львиный лагерь , и убедившись в отсутствии воинственной Орды, Вариан отправляется на встречу с Хильдой Хорнсвоггл, представляющей Лигу исследователей. Вариан и игрок спасут её и некоторых членов её команды от отряда Орды. Вариан предлагает Хильде сделку: лига исследователей будет опставлять камень в Львиный лагерь в обмен на охрану мест раскопок Лиги. После соглашения, Вариан говорит, что быть лидером значит сводить людей вместе. Обеспечив себе территорию и ресурсы, игрок отправляет сигнал оставшемуся флоту Альянса прибывать в львиный лагерь. Когда подготовка базы была завершена, Вариан находит своего сына, Андуина. Несмотря на сомнения Андуина по поводу того, как война повлияет на Пандарию, Вариан заверяет его, что сражается с Ордой не из ненависти, но из любви к справделиврсти. Они оба соглашаются работать вместе, чтобы защитить Пандарию. Когда приходят новости о том, что Тиранда Шёпот Ветра и рейнджеры ночных эльфов отражают атаки Орды, окружённые в Храме Красного Журавля, Андуин советует отцу не превращать храм в поле битвы, потому что он ещё не восстановился от нападения Ша . Чувстуя, что Гаррош пытается оттеснить Альянс от побережья, Вариан планирует изменить ситуацию с помощью нескольких чемпионов. Первое испытание короля - "Немного Терпения". Проявив терпение, Вариан смог вытеснить Орду из храма Красного Журавля и разбить их из засады. Победой стало уничтожение войск Орды с минимальным уроном, либо вообще отсутсвием такового для Альянса. Победа произвела впечатление на Тиранду, и она обещала прислать войска в поддержку Вариана. ]] Вариана затем можно встретить в святилище Семи звёзд, где члены Альянса обсуждают плюсы и минусы применения силы Ша. Андуин говорит, что именно энергия Ша заставила их войска действавать так жестоко. Вариан уверен, что Альянсу по плечу любые враги, но Андуин предостерегает от недооценивания силы Ша, потому что она затрагивает слабые стороны человеческой души, путает мысли, манипулирует. В этот момент появляется Эхо Ненависти, и Джайна Праудмур заточает его в блок льда. Многие шокированы и напуганы его тёмной силой, другие же хотят подчинить Ша и продумывают оружие, которое могло бы использовать эту силу. Вариан спрашивает мнение Андуина о случившемся и тот говорит, что возможно, есть способ подчинить энергию Ша и сделать её оружием, но они подвергнут риску жизни своих людей. Это цена, которую он не готов платить. Вариан соглашается с мнением сына, разбивает Ша и запрещает его использование. Король Вариан не хотел нарушать нейтралитет Даларана , но солнечные скитальцы Даларана выражали поддержку Орде и представляли угрозу в войне. Вариан отправил Андуина и чемпиона Альянса в Даларан, чтобы предложить эльфам крови покинуть его. Позднее, король слышит о выходе Ло'Темара Терона из Орды. Он в тайне посещает регента Кель'Таласа и обсуждает с ним возможность возвращения эльфов крови в ряды Альянса. Джайна узнаёт, что солнечные скитальцы помогли Гаррошу Адскому Крику похитить Божественный Колокол, предоставив порталы Даларана для доступа в Дарнас . Она мобилизует Кирин Тор , войска Альянса и Серебряный Союз, чтобы изгнать Орду из Даларана. Затем Джайна сообщает Вариану, что Даларан свободен от влияния Орды и возвращает в Альянс Кирин Тор. Вариан же разочарован тем, что Джайна не поговорила с ним перед тем, как начала действовать, и её нападение на солнечных скитальцев может склонить эльфов крови к возвращению в Орду. Перед тем, как Джайна отправилась мобилизовывать Кирин Тор, Вариан сказал ей, что Альянс должен действовать как единое целое. Лишившись поддержки со стороны бывших членов Орды, все планы Вариана по уничтожению Гарроша теперь были связаны с объединённым Альянсом. Позднее, Вариану становится известно, что Андуин и Чемпион Альянса вышли против Гарроша, пытаясь помешать ему использовать Божественный колокол. Андуину удалось остановить Гарроша и разрушить колокол, но большой ценой: Гаррош напал на него, и серьёзно ранил. Вариан отказался от немедленного отправления Андуина в Штормград и отправил к нему Велена. Вариан переживал о судьбе сына, а разъярённая инцидентом Джайна Праудмур обещала, что Кирин Тор заставит Гарроша поплатиться за это. Затем Джайна телепортируется, и Вариан говорит, что он будет тем человеком, который прикончит Гарроша. После того как Орда сама себя похоронит под началом Гарроша, Вариан станет тем, кто забьёт последний гвоздь. Кровь на снегу thumb|Вариан и МойраОднажды, разведчики короля Вариана обнаружили, что зандаларские тролли напали на столицу гномов, натравив на город ледяных троллей. Король, конечно, решил что если он поможет избавиться от троллей, гномы предоставлят ему войска для его войны с Ордой. Однако, король не знал, что гномы не доверяют друг другу. Когда Вариан искал помощи от Совета Трёх Молотов, Мурадин и Фалстад отказались её предоставить, потому что боялись, что если они уйдут биться с Ледяными троллями, то Тёмные Топоры возьмут на себя командование в их отсутствие и завладеют Стальгорном. Вариан в сердцах заявил, что если никто ему не поможет, то Стальгорн падёт. Только мойра Тауррисан согласилась помочь, заявив что Тёмные Топоры докажут свою верность Совету , Стальгорну и Альянсу, приняв участие в обороне города. Король вместе с Мойрой отправился защищать город, оставив остальных обдумывать своё поведение. Когда они прибыли к Тлеющему Ущелью, оказалось что тролли использовали искусственно вызванную бурю, чтобы не дать восйкам гномов напасть на них. Как только чемпионы Альянса остановят магический шторм, Вариан прикажет Мойре идти на деревню троллей. Чемпионы короля спасают выживших горняков, уничтожают элементалей, служивших троллям и использующим кровь для жертвоприношений, позволяющих вызывать бурю, а затем перегруппировываются с авангардой Мойры и вместе убивают лидера Зандаларианцев, занимая деревню Морозная Грива. После сражения Вариан поздравляет Мойру и Тёмные Топоры с победой, даже говорит что Бронзобороды и Громовые Молоты будут жалеть о том, что не были здесь и не смоглм разделить победу. Мойра в ответ говорит что всего лишь хотела защитить и вспечатлить их, а не пристижаит. Вариан говорит, что не подозревал об этом. Оба возвращаются в Стальгорг чтобы объявить о победе Совету. По возвращении, другие лидеры гномов испытали стыд за своё поведение и решили что страх или подозрения никогда не должны мешать справедливости. Все три лидера были согласны между собой и предоставили все войска в помощь Альянсу. Эскалация Прежде чем отправить войска на Дуротар , король Вариан отправляет агентов СИ:7 Амбера Кернена и Салли МакЛири, чтобы разведать место для высадки около Оргримара , найти слабости врага и любые преимущества для Альянса. После известия о том, что в Орде идёт гражданская война, чемпион Альянса отправляется в качестве эмиссара и зааключает союз с Сопротивлением Тёмного Копья. После небольших политических манёвров чемпион получает место для высадки Альянса, и гарантию того, что орки и трлли будут убивать друг друга по всему Дуротару. Когда произошла эскалациягражданской войны, король Ринн направляет чемпиону письмо, в котором одобряет действия чемпиона, и хоть король и не доверяет Вол'Джину , он согласен с решениями игрока. Вариан пишет, что он готовит флот Альянса к нападению на Дуротар с моря. Siege of Orgrimmar asking Varian to dismantle the Horde.]] .]] Вариан вместе сДжайной Праудмур , Верисой Ветрокрылой , Ло'Темаром Тероном и Сильваной Ветрокрылой высадились в бухте Острорука. После тяжёлой битвы за установление контроля над внещними границами Оргриммара , в которой победу одержал Альянс, Вариан отправил своих чемпионов на встречу с бойцами Вол'Джина и Часовыми Тиранды Шёпот Ветра , прокладывающими дорогу к главным городским вратам. масштабная битва перед вратами и в Долине Силы показала, что две фракции могут разделить общую судьбу. Когда сражение достигает Подземной Крепости , Вариант помогает агентам Альянса в битве против орков Кор'крона. После того как игроки Альянса/Орды побеждают Гарроша и уничтожают сердце И'Шараджа , Гарроша повергают на землю. Тралл, склонившись над телом Гарроша, говорит, как разочарован им и готовится нанести последний удар, но Вариан останавливает его, говорят, что выносить приговор Гаррошу - это дело не только Тралла. Тралл, в свою очередь, не хочет отдавать суд над Гаррошем в руки Альянса. Тажань Чжу предлагает доставить Гарроша в Пандарию и судить его там за все его ужасные преступления против народов Азерота. Тралл и Вариан соглашаются на это. Тажань Чжу выводит Гарроша из комнаты. Когда Орда собирается, чтобы обсудить свой следующий ход, Джайна пытается заставить Вариана воспользоваться возможностью завоевать Оргриммар и уничтожить Орду. Вариан и его стража направляются в ставку орды, где Вариан говорит что желает встретиться с их новым вождём. Новым вождём оказывается Вол'Джин. И хотя Орда виновна в бесчисленных преступлениях, но многиеё члены выступали против тирании Гаррошп, и Вариан предлагает закончить войну. Перед уходом он предупреждает Вол'Джина, что если его Орда отступит от чести, как при Гарроше, Альянс вернётся и прикончит их. :Послесловие до видеовставки: :Наконец, настал час правосудия. Это чудовище ответит за каждую жизнь Альянса, которая была потеряна в этой войне.' ' : ;Альянс. :Спасибо, герой. Ты и твои товарищи были острием копья Альянса: вы исследовали Пандарию, защитили Долину, атаковали крепость Гарроша, что дало нам шанс на победу. :Наш триумф положит конец войне в Калимдоре, но даже в мирное время нам есть, чем заняться - здесь, дома, и в других землях. :Мы едины как никогда раньше. Мы дали защиту своему народу в Калимдоре, сняли блокаду, закончили войну, которая пролила столько крови по обеим сторонам Великого Моря. :Теперь - за работу над нашим миром. Я бы разместил гарнизон около Терамора для наблюдения за очисткой его от чумы. Нам нужно сдерживать Сильвану. :Отныне и впредь Альянс всегда будет думать наперёд. Нельзя допустить появления второго Адского Крика и ему подобных. : :Я понимаю ваще желание завтравить Орду страдать. Но когда нам станет достаточно? Как много членов Альянса погибнут, если мы пойдём войной на Азжару, острова Эхо, Громовой Утёс? А как мы будем правть покорёнными народами? :Пандарены всегда справшивают, за что мы сражаемся. Сегодня мы выиграли правосдуие, и дали возможность Орде измениться, поддержав сопротивление внутри ней. Дальнейшее кровопролитие разворачивалось бы лишь из жажды жестокости - и резульатаом его стала бы жестокость. T ;Орда :Мне нечего сказать тебе, (раса). Ваш народ в ответе за многое. Но может быть, это новое начало. В "Вожди Дренора" Вариан и Мараад обсуждали следующий шаг в Зале Войны в крепости Штормграда. Мараад сказал, что он бы с радостью отправился в Дренор. Вариан одобрил эту идею и дал рекомендации, кому передать обязанности, пока он в Дреноре. После того, как игрок прибывает в Дренор, Вариан отправляет его/её к Генералу. Через некоторое время после того как гарнизон Альянса Лунафолл был окончательно сформирован, Вариан прибыл туда чтобы руководить вторжением Альянса вТанаанские Джунгли . В "Легион" thumb|right|375 px Флот Вариана Ринна и флот Сильваны Ветрокрылой прибыли на Расколотые Острова за несколько часов до прибытия второй волны героев Альянса и Орды. Когда они достигли Расколотого Берега , воздушный корабль Вариана получил большой урон от инфернала, столкнулся с корбалём Сильваны и упал вместе с ним в море, недалеко от Берега. Однако Вариан, Сильвана и часть их солдат решили перегруппироваться и атаковать Расколотый Берег. Вторая часть войск Альянса прибыла на Битву на Расколотом Берегу спустя несколько часов и смогла расчистить дорогу для Вариана и остатков армии из первой волны. Битва складывалась в их пользу, Альянс и Орда всё ближе продвигались к Гул'Дану . Несколько неудач случилось по пути. Самая тяжёлая - смерть Тириона Фордринга, но Альянс сохранил способность сражаться, потому что Сильвана и Орда прикрывали их фланги с ближайшего ущелья. Однако, в разгаре битвы, когорте Альянса пришлось отступать, потому что союзники из Орды вдруг покинули их. Когда воздушный корабль Альянса начал набирать высоту для отступления, Гул'Дан вызвал огромного сквернобота перед гробницей Саргераса, который схватил корабль и стал тянуть его вниз. Вариан, осознавая, что они погибнут, если корабль будет разрушен, передаёт Генну Седогриву письмо для своего сына. Вариан забирается на сквернобота и рубивает его, пока другие войска Альянса улетают прочь на воздушном судне. После победы над скверноботом, Вариан сражается ещё с несколькими демонами. Однако, в нескольких шагах от Гул'Дана его смертельно ранят Стражи Скверны. Гул'Дан надсмехается над Варианом, говоря что его будут помнить как "короля, отдавшего жизнь ни за что". Последними словами Вариана были " За Альянс!", после чего Гул'Дан разорвал его тело магией скверны. Alliance Broken Shore Cinematic, Varian - Legion Spoilers! Когда трагическая новость достигла Штормграда, сын Вариана, Андуин, стал королём Штормграла в порядке наследования. Останки Вариана лежат на Расколотом берегу перед гробницей Саргераса..http://imgur.com/gallery/RlhxqVm In World of Warcraft Original appearance .]] Until patch 1.9.0, players could witness the king in his captivity in the sewer dungeons of Alcaz Island just north of Theramore, though he was not involved in any quests at the time. With patch 1.10, Varian was replaced with an elite level 62 myrmidon named Tidelord Rrurgaz and a sewer full of elite naga, and Alcaz Island became home to Doctor Weavil, a major part of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event. The comic series suggests that this Varian was the "twin" which did not manage to escape, but was instead captured by the naga and later ransomed back to Stormwind into the hands of Lady Katrana Prestor. Quests King Varian Wrynn is involved in the following quests: ;From his position within Stormwind Keep *Quest:Return to Sentinel Hill *Quest:Hero's Call: Redridge Mountains! (NPC) *Quest:The Lord of Blackrock *Quest:My Son, the Prince *Quest:Rallying the Fleet *Quest:Twilight Investigation *Quest:Twilight Shores *Quest:Joining the Alliance *Quest:The Alliance Way *Quest:An Old Pit Fighter ;Krasarang Wilds *Quest:A King Among Men *Quest:Lion's Landing *Quest:A Little Patience *Quest:What Had To Be Done ;Shrine of Seven Stars *Quest:Heart Of The Alliance *Quest:Reborn From The Ashes *Quest:Fate, Up Against Your Will *Quest:A Royal Coup *Quest:The Killing Time *Quest:The Battle For The Undercity Locations Varian has appeared in numerous places throughout Azeroth: *Alcaz Island: (Imprisoned by the Naga: Removed in patch 1.9) *Stormwind, Stormwind Harbor: (Defending against the Scourge assault: Removed after the Scourge Invasion) *Stormwind, Stormwind Keep: Replaced Bolvar Fordragon as the human racial leader in patch 3.0.2. *The Undercity and outskirts of the Ruins of Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades: (During the Battle for the Undercity: Removed in patch 4.0.3a) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown: (Arriving with Jaina Proudmoore to attend the games) *Crusaders' Coliseum, Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader: (Observes the battles in the arena, and sends his champions to fight the Horde during the Faction Champions event) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel: (Provides the Strength of Wrynn buff for the Alliance; patch 3.3.2) *Deathbringer's Rise, Icecrown Citadel: (After Alliance players defeat Deathbringer Saurfang) *Zul'Farrak: (During the Elemental Unrest: Removed in patch 4.0.3a) *Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, Ahn'Qiraj Terrace: (During the Elemental Unrest: Removed in patch 4.0.3a) Tactics King Varian is perhaps the hardest city leader to defeat for Horde players. The relocation of Stormwind Keep and the change of Stormwind's geography make getting to Varian undetected nearly impossible. Additionally, Varian’s elite guard are spread all the way along the path to the king, ranging as far as the steps of the keep itself. A fast kill is vital as Stormwind is highly populated during most hours and Alliance players are very likely to come to the aid of their King. In addition Genn Greymane accompanies Varian, further complicating the battle. Genn won’t attack for the first two to three seconds after aggro as he changes into worgen form. Genn should be tanked separately from Varian and kept away from the rest of the raid due to his Intimidating Roar. For his other abilities refer to Genn’s main article. Varian retains his previous abilities of Heroic Leap and Whirlwind as well as continuously spawning guards. In total King Varian and Genn Greymane have the largest total health of all the racial leaders (around 785 million), however the biggest threat in this fight is definitely the Alliance playerbase, success can rely almost entirely on how many respond to your raids attack. However players should keep in mind that only Varian’s death is required for the Storming Stormwind achievement. Abilities * * * * В Legion В дополнении World of Warcraft: Legion, Вариан умирает и его место правителя Штормграда занимает его сын, Андуин Ринн. Notable dialogue * Defending Stormwind from the Scourge invasion * Battle for the Undercity * At the argent tournament * Elemental unrest meeting prior to the Cataclysm Цитаты Приветствие * "Штормград приветствует вашу службу Альянсу" * "Я Вариан, но я также Ло'Гош" * "Династия королей Штормграда восстановлена" * "Я встречаю друзей с распростёртыми объятиями, но да убоятся меня враги!" * "Штормград восстановлен!" Раздражённый * "Хочешь шрамами померяться"? * "Поверь, ты не хочешь видеть меня в гневе." * "У меня...два мнения на этот счёт" * "Вы, должно быть, спутали меня с другим Варианом. Его здесь больше нет". * "Ох...если бы я был на красном ринге.. Прощание * "Наше королевство больше не будет повержено" * "Нашим трудностям конца не видно" * "Служите с честью" * "Всего доброго" * "Альянс даст новое предназначение Азероту!" Немного терпения ;Приветствие *Мы выиграем под моим началом. *Они поджидают нас. Нужно это использовать. *Чувствую, как будто меня "испытывали". *В Орде - не дураки, надо проявить терпение. *Используй все ресурсы, что у нас есть. Другое * "У ярости и гнева должна быть причина! Это должен быть праведный гнев - защита защита его семьи, его дома, его друзей."Wolfheart Chapter 29:To Forge a Future * "Мой отец тоже хотел меня защитить. Не сработало. Столкновение с реальной жизнью внесло коррективы." * "Седогрив жалуется лишь для того, чтобы слышать свой голос". * "Я - король Штормграда, и никто - ни наги , ни плеть , ни злобные повелителиПылающего Легиона , - не смогут отобрать меня у народа!" * "Надеюсь, восстание дома само собой уляжется. Я не хочу жертв". * "Жизнь гладиатора проста: выиграл - живёшь, проиграл - умираешь. У короля жизнь посложнее. Единственное, что короли точно знают - это то, что существует простых решений". * "Я сокрушу воих врагов, и тех кто за ними стоит, и тех, кто пойдёт против меня". * Осмотритесь, братья и сёстры. Откройте глаза! Посмотрите, что они сотворили с нашим королевством! Как долго мы будем позволять этим дикарям свободно царствовать в нашем мире?" * "Меня слишком долго не было. Моё отсутсвие стоиол нам жизней нескольких величайших героев. Сброду вроде тебя и этой злобной ведьмы дозволялось бродить здесь свободно, без подозрений. Настало время вернуть всё на свои места. Разогнать твоё подлое королевство воров и убийц. Гнилес - первый удар. Последуют другие." * "У Врат Гнева, Орда погубила больше наших людей, чем Плеть. Хватит с меня твоей Орды. Да заберёт вас всех этот Ваш бог смерти". * "Настало время для возмездия за все бесчисленные души, погибшие при падении Лордерона !" * "Отойди, Мурадин. Дай пройти скорбящему отцу". * "Когда мы победим и Король-Лич падёт...надеюсь, тогда начнётся время мира и исцеления. Когда этот день настанет, ты станешь лучше чем я".World of Warcraft: The Comic, Issue 21: Secrets, pg. 26 * "Это трагедия. Я думаю..я верю, что наше королевство проклято. Мы прокляты терять наших лучших воинов, наших благороднейших героев, наших одарённейших учеников".Quest:Order Must Be Restored * "Кто-то говорит, что я ничем не лучше тех, с кем мы сражаемся! Что я - монстр. Что ж, если и так, то я - монстр, который вам нужен! Я достаточно свиреп, чтобы поселить страх в любом тёмном сердце! Я - тот, кто достаточно храбр для того, чтобы защитить человечество любой ценой!" * Речь в День Поминовения ''Слушайте, люди Штормграда! Ваш король стоит здесь, и его сердце бьётся, бьётся, подобно барабану, всё громче с каждым днём от того, какую стойкость вы показали, оправляясь от трагедии. Как эти статуи стоят и смотпят на нас, так будет стоять и Штормград, вечно! Мы чтим день Поминовения, и вспоминаем тех героев, кто показал нам путь светом своих жизней и славой своих деяний. Утер Светоносный ! Андуин Лотар ! И снова мы стоим перед большой опасностью . Даже сейчас, мы носим свежие шрамы от дьявольских полчищ, устроивших это разрушение. Но человечество не так-то просто сломить! Мы встанем в строй и будем держать его! Мы не станем рабами страха! В этот день мы должны вспоминать не только хорошее, но и плохое, потому что через ошибки и неудачи мы становимся лучше! Я сам был...отсутствующим королём, гонявшимся за нашими врагами по подземельям . Я ставил вашу безопасность превыше всего, ваша жизнь - моя первая и единственная забота. На самом деле ведь не народ служит королю, а король служит народу! Я не всегда был хорошим лидером...или отцом..или мужем. Один мудрец сказал: "Мы должны развиваться во всех направлениях, каждый день". Что ж, мне есть куда расти. Я вижу за собой город, восставший после катастрофы, с новыми надеждами и новыми сверкающими копьями! Да, сегодня мы вспоминаем былое, но взор наш устремлён в светлое будущее! Будущее, которое мы создадим вместе, для себя, для наших детей, для детей наших детей! Каждое поколение получит то, что ему обещано. Каждый получил свою долю испытаний и сложностей, и некоторым будет казаться, что конец близок. Но нет правды в речах из таверн о том, что "старые добрые дни" навсегда позади. Нет! Каждый прожитый нами день - великий день! Каждое поколение - лучше, чем какое-либо из живущих! В прошлом, мы прокладывали путь силой и сталью. Мы защищали то, что можем, разрушали то, что должны были. Но это не единственный путь. Если мы хотим восстановить этот мир, то должно наступить время, когда лидеры Азерота являются не воинами, но целителями! Теми, кто думает, а не ломает. Только тогда мы можем действительно исцелить наши самые глубокие раны и наконец, обрести мир. Посмотрите наверх! Вокруг вас - герои прошлого, которых мы чтим в этот день. А теперь посмотрите вокруг! Рядом с вами, в этой толпе, стоят герои будущего! Вы...и вы...и вы. Каждый внесёт свой вклад. Каждый сыграет свою роль. И в своё время, кого-то мы будем чествовать в этот день за его свершения, которые превзойдут всё, что мы только можем себе представить! Итак, люди Штормграда! Будем же едины сегодня. Вновь поклянёмся поддерживать и защищать Свет, и вместе мы одолеем этот поток тьмы, мы втанем против него - как человечество делало всегда...и всегда будет делать!" Личность Король Вариан Ринн - это правитель, который болезненно любит свой народ и своего сына Андуина. Он с лёгкостью готов расстаться с жизнью, чтобы спасти своих людей. Он руководствуется древними принципами, которые сегодня понятны лишь немногим - моделью поведения, которая требует от лидеров чего-то большего. Он верит в правду, честь, справедливость и долг. Хотя некоторые события заставили его ненавидеть Орду, он показал, что может превзойти это, чтобы достичь мира. Он был похищен членами братства Справедливости, когда направлялся на саммит по заключению мира с Траллом. После событий у Врат Гнева и битвы в Подгороде он стал неприязненно относиться ко всей Орде и хотел её уничтожить. Это чувство росло всё больше во время Войны Плети, и отношение к Орде стало смягчаться только когда он узнал всю подоплёку событий у Врат Гнева и о том, что стало с Драношом Саурфангом. Во время Раскола и войны Орды с Альянсом, Вариан постепенно стал более рассудительным и дипломатичным, научившись многому у своего сына. Пандария сделала короля более спокойным человеком, но он всё ещё предпринимает военные действия, если считает их необходимыми. Когда его сознание было разбито Ониксией, разделилась и его личность. Одна сторона содержала все знания, манеры, этикет Вариана. Вторая, Ло'Гош, содержала все боевые навыки и воинственность, увеличивавшую количество его врагов. Две половины слились в одно целое, но не до конца. Временами, начинает доминировать Ло'Гош, который не боится начать конфликт, если считает это необходимым.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, Chapter 6 После благословения Призрачного Волка, он перестал чувствовать усталость в битве, а все его ощущения усилились. Те, кто видел его сражающимся, описывали его манеру ведения боя как стиль волка. Вариан быстро отмечает слабые стороны врага и делает их своим преимуществом. На войне проявляются грубая сила, скорость и потрясающие рефлексы Вариана. Гарона сравнила, по трудности, битву с Ринном, как сражение с двумя мужчинами сразу. Он также любит давать своим врагам почувствовать самодовольство, а затем видеть их поверженными, попавшими в его западню. Памятные статуи thumb|182px|Статуя в крепости Экспедиции Отважных. *Статуя короля Вариана стоит в крепости Экспедиции Отважных в Борейской тундре: *Другая статуя находится в Штормграде, однако не имеет именной таблички. Снаряжение *Пояс Вариана ранее носил Андуин Лотар. *Часть доспеха появилась тогда, когда заклинание Ониксии слило воедино Вариана (одетого в королевские одежды) и Ло'Гоша (одетого в гладиаторские доспехи).World of Warcraft: The Comic, Issue 14: Into the Jaws of Death! *Varian wields a legendary blade called Shalamayne, which was created from a fusion of Shalla'tor the Shadow Render and Ellemayne the Reaver. He uses this weapon in the comic book, in the Secrets of Ulduar trailer, in the BattleCry mosaic, in the novel Stormrage, and in World of Warcraft (as of patch 3.3.3). It was later mentioned in The Shattering and saw battle in Wolfheart. *In World of Warcraft, Varian wielded two Cruel Barbs (in beta), two Quel'Serrar blades (until 3.1.0), and then two swords that looked like Shalamayne (until 3.3.3). Мелочи *Вариан родился за 10 лет до открытия Темного Портала. Это означает то, что ему было 40 лет на момент истории Туманов Пандарии. *As of Cataclysm, Varian is one of the four surviving Alliance rulers from the Second War, the others being Gelbin Mekkatorque, Kurdran Wildhammer and Genn Greymane; King Terenas of Lordaeron, King Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde, Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, Lord Perenolde of Alterac, Antonidas of Dalaran, King Anasterian Sunstrider of Quel'Thalas and King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge have all died (all murdered with the exception of Perenolde, died in prison, and Magni, petrified during a ritual) in the interim. *Ранее Вариана звали Вариен, как было записано в Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal . Вариен изменили на Вариан в Warcraft III. Из-за замещения буквы "е" на букву "а", можно предположить, что Король Вариан Ринн назван в честь его бабушки Королевы Варии. *Король Вариан Ринн является одним из нескольких расовых лидеров, которые имеют свою уникальную игровую модель. His model is comparable to that of Sylvanas Windrunner, in that while their base models and animations are identical to that of a human and blood elf respectively, they have unique traits unavailable to players—among them being unique hairstyles, armour and facial features. **He was also the fourth significant character to have a full set of quotes (greetings, annoyed, and farewell). The others before him were the Lich King, Tirion Fordring, and Darion Mograine. *Chris Metzen said he provided Varian's voice at BlizzCon 2009. Jon St. John (the voice of Duke Nukem) mentioned playing King Varian in a 2010 interview. In 2012, Metzen acknowledged that he voiced Varian in the Landfall patch. *The statistics in Lands of Conflict for Anduin Wrynn actually refer to King Varian Wrynn. *King Varian Wrynn was one of only two NPCs that retained Heroic Leap after the WotLK beta, prior to Cataclysm. *According to Robby Flay, Varian's favorite drink is apple cider. Some of his favorite foods are fresh catfish and fresh crab legs. *Many fans jokingly comment about Varian's larger then average chin. This has led to the nickname, "King Chin". *Varian's rise (or re-rise) to power is very similar to that of Conan, who started off as a simple pit fighter to eventually rise to becoming King. Given Varian's temperament, fighting ability and appearance the similarities are striking. *In Edge of Night one of Sylvanas's vision of the future was Varian, who standing on one of the two Zeppelin Towers near Brill, instructing his generals on how to assault the Undercity. This shows that if Sylvanas never accepted the Val'kyr's plea and returned to her people then the Alliance would have eventually conquered the Undercity. *Серебряную монету Короля Вариана Ринна можно выловить в фонтане Даларана. *Varian appears in Snow Fight, a children's book written by Chris Metzen and illustrated by Wei Wang. Галерея Официальные File:WOW 17.jpg|Ло'Гош и Вариан с двумя клинками близнецами. File:Lo'Gosh Varian.jpg|Ло'Гош и Вариан. File:Lo'Gosh TCG.jpg|Ло'Гош в Trading Card Game. File:Varian Wrynn TCG.jpg|Вариан в Trading Card Game. File:WoW4CoverSampleA.jpg|Ло'Гош сражается о Ордой. File:King Varian Wrynn Fight.jpg| File:WoW_Comic_Lo'Gosh_1.jpg|Ло'Гош в бою. File:Lo'Gosh Action Figure.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка. File:Varian_Death_Knight.jpg| File:Varian_gold_coin.JPG| File:Board varian.png| File:Prince_Anduin_Wrynn_TCG.jpg| File:WoWcomiccover11.jpg| File:WoW Comic 3 0-a (artwork).jpg| File:Varian Concept Art.jpg|Концепт арт Вариана Ринна. File:Stormwind 070910 003013 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Статуя Вариану снаружи Штормграда File:Gods and Monsters - Anduin and Varian.jpg| File:Snow Fight Varian Thrall.jpg| Фан арт File:King_Varian_Wrynn_Fan.jpg| File:King_Varian_Wrynn_By_kim_tae_kyeong.jpg| File:Garrosh and Varian fighting Deathwing.jpg| File:Varian wrynn stylised.JPG| File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg| Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки es:Varian Wrynn fr:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn Категория:Люди Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Босс фракции Категория:Альянс Категория:Гладиаторы Категория:Аристократы Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Штормград НИП Категория:Испытание Крестоносца Категория:Исторические персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Цитадель Ледяной Короны НИП Категория:Осада Оргримара НИП Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Персонажи "По ту сторону Темного Портала" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Возвышение Короля-лича" Категория:Персонажи "Ярость Бури" Категория:Персонажи "Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму" Категория:Персонажи "Волчье сердце" Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Mounted warriors Категория:Персонажи "Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны" Категория:Коллекционые фигурки